Teachers face numerous challenges in getting and keeping the interest of a classroom of people, especially children. These challenges are compounded when the teacher must move his or her equipment from space to space on a regular basis to serve the needs of children of a wide range of age and skill levels. Traditional blackboard or chalkboards are positioned too high to accommodate small children or a seated adult comfortably. In addition, traditional chalkboards or blackboards are not easily transported and lack storage space for materials beyond chalk and erasers.
Music teachers especially face the problems of presenting lessons in areas not designed for music teaching. Traditional classroom training aids frequently do not provide the music tools, especially the musical staff notation that is essential to teaching music.
Many music teachers have become adept at adapting traditional chalkboards to their needs by using either chalkboards preprinted with musical notation or creating musical staffs with specialized five fingered chalk holders. However, it is difficult to prepare multiple lessons in advance as each lesson must be rewritten prior to its presentation. Also, many musical compositions are lengthy and require more bars than may clearly fit within the confines of a traditional chalkboard.
A teaching and training aid that would be easy to move yet stable around even young children, accommodate users either while seated or standing, provide ample storage for teaching tools and easily expandable display space would be greatly appreciated.